


The dream of you...

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreams, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, One True Pairing, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Derek dreams about his mate...And ends up in Stiles' place.#sterek
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	The dream of you...

**Author's Note:**

> Rain makes me melancholic and gives me ideas for writing stuff.
> 
> Being on a leave helps. 
> 
> I hope you like this one sort but love it :)

He holds him.. _Tight_.

He kisses him... _Feverishly_. 

He cuddles with him. _Tenderly_. 

He feels.. 

_Happy_.. 

**_Complete_**. 

Stiles laughs hard and Derek smiles and kisses him again and again.

As many times as he wants... 

They are _together_. 

They _belong_ together.. 

_**It was meant to be**_. 

They are laying in the forest gazing upon the night sky.

Counting stars... 

Holding onto each other.

Talking and laughing with silly things.

**_Like it was always supposed to be_**.

They are in the loft bickering over some silly movie. 

Under a blanket holding onto each other.

They end up kissing. 

Derek kisses his mate to win the battle. And he does. 

Stiles always surrenders when it comes to Derek. 

**_True love_** is always _like this._

He runs free in the forest. He is in his wolf form, a trait his mother had. 

He founds a pair of familiar amber eyes and he knows he is where **_he belongs._**

****

×~×

Derek wakes up gasping for air. 

Another dream about him. 

Stiles; his mate. 

He's contemplating what to do. 

After a few moments of hesitation he gets up, wears a marron shirt that he loves and a pair of shoes and grabs his keys. 

He drives fast in the empty streets of Beacon Hills. 

There is only **_one_** destination.. 

_**Stiles.** _

The human is sleeping when he gets into the rooftop of his house.

The window is open and unlocked. 

He doesn't know why. 

He doesn't question it ** _._**

He is just glad he that he can see him. 

Be near him. 

The human shifts and opens his eyes. 

Like he senses the Alpha's presence. 

"Der?!" he asks.

"It's me. Go back to sleep." he answers softly as he takes his shoes off.

"Come to bed." he asks and lifts his covers for the wolf to get in.

Derek does more than willingly. 

He folds himself around the human and holds tight.

Stiles lets him and holds him tight back. 

"I love you." the human voices for the first time hiding on the wolf's chest. 

Voice small, a calming whisper.

"I love you more.." Derek confesses as he places a shy kiss on his mate lips.

×~×

Nights became a lot bearable after this.

Cause Stiles had Derek. 

And Derek was always meant to be **_his_**.. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments I love those xD


End file.
